


The Second Floor

by shiningloki



Category: Henry IV - Shakespeare, Henry V - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012), The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swords, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Prince Hal has been visiting the ale house for as long as he could remember. He met you there - a woman employed by the tavern to pleasure its customers. After taking you for the night, Hal determined that you would be reserved for his personal use only. But six months later, Hal is sent away to war. He returns three weeks later to indulge in your welcoming body, but this time, he has come with a shocking revelation.
Relationships: Prince Hal & Reader, Prince Hal & You, Prince Hal (Shakespeare)/Reader, Prince Hal (Shakespeare)/You, Prince Hal / Reader, Prince Hal / You
Comments: 32
Kudos: 174





	The Second Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it! I finally made a one shot for my favorite Tom Hiddleston character, Prince Hal!! Reading “A Forest Interlude” by VillainousShakespeare has given me the confidence I needed to finally get working on this piece. I highly recommend checking out "A Forest Interlude" if you haven't!
> 
> Now that I’ve managed to work on Hal, I have a feeling I’ll be writing a lot more with him!! Yay!!
> 
> Also, there's no Shakespearean language in this because that's A Lot Of Work and just...nah. Not today.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

The ale house was anything but quiet. 

From your spot on the second floor, you could hear the rambunctious laughter and cheering from men on the first floor filling their bellies with drinks. They clapped, stomped on the floorboards, and pounded their cups along the tables. The fat man was entertaining them, telling them a story that they had all heard before but could not remember in their drunken haze.

You were sitting in one of the bedrooms on the second level, eyes looking out into the street. You could hear the sounds of beds shaking, headboards hitting the walls, and the grunts and groans of patrons with the other women of the house. There was an endless line of men waiting to scurry up to the second floor and relieve some of their wildness on the women, and while your job was technically to please all waiting customers, you were reserved for one man and one man alone.

Prince Hal.

He was a regular at the house and had been coming here for drinks and pleasure for as long as anyone could recall. Hal and his friends drank in merriment while he left his duties at the castle, not bothering to adhere to the King’s rules. You had met him when you first joined the house about six months ago. You had been fucking a few men here and there, your newness appealing. But when Hal came in one night, exceptionally frustrated, you caught his eye almost immediately. It was your first time seeing Hal and you were in awe of his beauty. On his part, the sight of a new girl ready to spread her legs was enticing to Hal, and he quickly occupied your space on the second floor.

He had fucked you nearly brutally and once it was over, he remained in the little bed with you. And then, he talked. He talked to you like he knew you. You two spent all night talking, laughing, supposing, and when the sun rose and Hal had to return to his duties, he kissed you until you were breathless.

After only one night, Hal made the head woman of the house put you aside for him, demanding that you be his and his only. 

“She’s mine,” he had said gruffly, his eyes flashing up to you on the inner balcony of the upper floor. “No one else can have her.”

“My Prince -” 

Hal cut her off quickly by landing a bag of gold on the table. “Is that enough?”

“Plenty,” she had gasped. And so it was set. You belonged to Prince Hal. And for what it was worth, you could not have been happier. 

Hal came to the tavern nearly every day. He’d laugh with the crowds before joining you upstairs, where he would fuck you until you couldn’t walk. It was a good thing you were reserved for him, for no other man would be able to properly use you after Hal had. Of course, Hal always pulled out before his release. He could not be saddled with any bastards at such a young age. He had told you this, and you understood. In addition to this, Hal explained that while he wanted to take you to the palace so you could pleasure him more regularly, his father would never accept it. King Henry IV was already angered by Hal’s callous lifestyle. Bringing a part of that lifestyle into the castle would drive an even larger wedge in their already strained relationship.

Though, he was kind. He was gentle afterwards, though cocky of course, and he would always make sure you were feeling okay. He talked to you well into the night and early hours of the morning. He didn’t treat you like a whore. He treated you like his equal. It wasn’t a surprise that you should fall for him. It wasn’t that he was the Prince, he was just _him_. Hal was generous, sweet, tender when he wanted to be. And in bed, he was feisty, demanding, carnal. He was two sides of a coin and you wanted every bit of it.

You didn’t want to say you loved Prince Hal, but you did. You yearned for him when he was not here and he was all you thought about. You could never have him, though. You were a whore, a tavern wench, and he was the crowned Prince of Wales. 

So, you sat at your window pining for him, as you normally did. It had been three weeks since you had last seen Prince Hal. He did not show up two nights in a row and it terrified you. However, on the third night, his greatest friend, Ned Poins, arrived at the ale house and delivered a message for you. Hal had been sent to war quite hastily and would return soon.

Hopefully.

You waited for him to come, but he never did, and it made you all the more worried. Had he been hurt? Had he been captured? Had he been...killed? No, you didn’t want to consider it. But he had been gone for far too long and you missed him, his laugh, his conversations, his body. You wanted your Hal back.

 _Just_ Hal. Not yours. Not really, anyway. 

You leaned back against the window pane when you heard the sound of the heavy door opening and closing on the ground floor of the house. There was a cheer and some grand excitement, but you didn’t feel any of it - not when the man you loved was in the throes of battle. 

The cheering continued loudly and you shut your eyes, trying to soothe your anxiety. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the steps to the second floor and you were positive some lucky man had found a nice tight woman to settle with for the night. The footsteps traveled to your room and then, a fist pounded on the door. You turned your head towards it and furrowed your brows. It was customary to just enter an establishment like this, so no one ever knocked on the door.

Except…

“Enter,” you said, trying to keep your voice steady. The door swung open and you gasped, your heart beating rapidly in your chest.

“Good evening,” Hal said, leaning in the doorway. 

“Hal…” you whispered. Tears welled in your eyes as you ran towards him, flinging yourself into his arms. Hal held you close as he buried his nose in your hair, inhaling deeply. You clung to him, sobs tearing from your chest. “Poins told me you went to war. You had been away for so long! I...I feared…”

“Hush. I’m here now,” Hal murmured. He walked deeper into the room so he could close the heavy door behind him. He cupped your cheeks with his large hands and tilted your head up to face him. “It has been so long.”

“It has,” you agreed as he wiped your tears with his thumbs. “A-Are you hurt? Is everything okay?”

“I was stabbed a bit brutally, I will admit,” Hal laughed nervously. “But -”

“Where?” you gasped, struggling out of his grip. You could not see any visible scars on him, which meant his wound was beneath his clothing. You went to reach for his red jacket when he caught your wrists.

“Relax. I am fine now. I spent longer healing than intended but I wanted to be in top shape when I came back to see you.” Hal’s voice dropped to a near growl. He dropped your hands and took a step back. “Now, let me _see_ you.”

“Yes, Sire.” You quickly discarded your plain dress, leaving you completely bare in the room. Hal nodded in approval as he walked up to you. He slid his hands up your stomach and cupped your breasts generously. Shivers went down your spine at being touched by Hal after so long.

“So glorious. Tell me, you were not rented out to anyone else in my time away, were you?” Hal asked, a darkness in his eyes. You shook your head and he grinned. “Very good. You are mine, after all.”

“Yes, I am,” you whispered as he tweaked your nipples. Your cunt was quickly growing wet as he massaged your breasts. “I would have it no other way.”

Hal seemed taken aback by this but he quickly recovered. 

“Would you like to show your Prince how much you missed him?” Hal asked. 

“Yes, Sire!” 

Before you could drop to your knees, Hal grabbed your face and kissed you. You squealed a bit - this kiss was so unlike his usual kisses. There was... _something_ behind this. Something longing and passionate and driven by an emotion other than lust. Your hands found his jacket and you quickly unbuttoned it as he kissed you, his tongue sinking into your mouth. You helped him shuck his jacket off. Hal broke the kiss to remove his dark tunic, leaving him completely shirtless. You spotted his wound on his shoulder and pouted. Running your fingers over the puckered scar, you sighed.

“I am so sorry this happened to you, Hal,” you said softly.

“It is alright. It is better now,” Hal said, placing a finger under your chin to tip your face towards his. “It is better now that I am here with you.”

He pressed a soft kiss to your lips, one that could only be described as loving. When he pulled away, you were shocked by the look in his eyes. He looked so fragile, so weak.

“Hal, is everything alright?” you asked. “You seem…lost?”

“I am,” he murmured. “Being away for so long has plagued my mind with deep thoughts. It has been tiring.”

“Let me help you relax, then,” you said with a wink. You dropped to your knees and quickly unleashed Hal’s cock from his pants. You moaned when his length popped free - red, hard, and leaking with precum. Immediately, you leaned in and wrapped your lips around his cock. Hal moaned and tossed his head back, his curls framing his face beautifully. You bobbed your head quickly, wanting to bring as much pleasure to your Prince as you could. You missed him so much, and you wanted him to know it.

What you couldn’t fit into your mouth, you fisted with your hand. Hal was bucking into your touch and your warmth, whispers and moans of your name leaving his lips. You looked up at him in admiration. It always amazed you how you could bring such a strong, regal man to such weakness with your touch. It inspired you to go deeper, faster, suck harder.

“This is why I kept you,” Hal groaned, fisting your hair in his hands. You took this as your cue to drop your hand from his cock and place it behind your back. You crossed your wrists as Hal took the reins and began fucking your face. “Such a wonderful little mouth on you, sweet thing.”

You moaned in acknowledgement, tears welling in your eyes. Hal thrusted into your mouth faster and with a shout, he came down your throat. You swallowed it all and when he was finished, you continued to lick his cock clean. Hal growled and pulled you up. He tossed you onto the bed and crawled over you. He sealed his lips to yours and kissed you desperately.

“Hal!” you gasped into his mouth as he traced your folds with two fingers. You were sopping wet and aching for his touch. Hal teased your clit with his fingertips before sinking a single digit into you.

“Oh, you are so tight,” he said with wide eyes. “Like a virgin cunt for the taking.”

“Please, oh, Hal,” you moaned, riding his hand. Even the singular intrusion of Hal’s finger was more stimulation than you had gotten since he left. You clenched around his digit as you flailed around, your chest heaving from the excitement.

“I have missed this cunt more than I could put into words,” Hal whispered in your ear, his lips trailing your neck. “Half the time I was in battle, all I thought about was fucking you. It was sincerely distracting. Have you ever tried to kill a man while your cock is hard? It’s quite difficult.”

Hal slowly sunk a second finger into you as you spread your legs wider. You clenched around him - the reminder of his strength and how he could legitimately kill someone was incredibly arousing. You reached up and grabbed Hal’s soft hair.

“Did you fuck anyone while you were away?” you asked. You weren’t sure why you were asking it. It was hardly an appropriate question. You belonged to Hal, he didn’t belong to you. He could, realistically, fuck whoever he wanted. Still, the thought had your heart clenching in pain. But Hal just leaned down and kissed you.

“No. I could never want anyone but you.” His admission startled you but you did not have much time to think about it considering he was now curling his fingers inside of you. You moaned and tossed your head back, your breasts heaving. Hal chuckled and you felt him move down your body. “I want you to cum for me. I have craved tasting you on my tongue. I will not wait a moment longer.”

Just then, Hal placed his mouth on your clit. You shouted as he flicked his tongue over your clit and drove you to the edge. 

“Hal! Hal! _Fuck!_ ” you screamed, completely uncaring of anyone who may have heard you. You came loudly, riding his face as he continued to fuck his fingers into you. When you came down from your high, Hal crawled back up your body and cleaned his fingers with his wicked tongue.

“The sight of you cumming...it is so beautiful,” he whispered. He looked away and a blush covered his face. “My sweet, _you_ are beautiful.”

“Oh, Hal -”

“I did some thinking while I was away,” Hal said, his eyes hard and distant. “It was...so difficult being without you. In the coldest nights, the bloodiest days, the hardest hours, you were all I thought about. I thought of your eyes, your smile, the way you run your fingers through my hair while we lay together. It was the only thing that got me through being away. I…” Hal turned back to you and swallowed. “I think I may love you.”

“What?” you whispered, sitting up. Hal nodded as he ran his hands down your sides. “But...but I’m just…”

“No.” Hal placed a finger over your lips. “You are not. Don’t even say it.”

“How could you love me?” you asked in a trembling voice. “You’re the Prince.”

“Is the Prince exempt from feeling love?” Hal chuckled. “No, it is true. I do. I have you to myself but not truly. The mere thought of you being lended to another man had angered me so greatly, I hacked my sword through a tree several times and broke the blade.” Hal took your hands in his. “My sweet, tell me this - do you love me?”

“Hal…” You could lie. You could push him away and avoid the embarrassment of admitting your love from him. But when you looked into his blue eyes, you could see the sincerity in them. You could see he wanted you to love him back. You could see his love...his love for _you_. Smiling, you squeezed his hands. “I do.”

Hal bent and kissed your hands as he laughed. “I am a fool, a fool in love. And I would not change it.” He looked up at you and then pushed you back onto the bed. You giggled as he wrapped his lips around your nipple and sucked hard. You moaned and arched into his mouth. He tugged your nipple with his teeth and watched it snap back into place. “I want to make you mine forever.”

“And how would you do that?” you asked. You spread your legs as he settled in between them, his hard cock sliding through your wet folds. He placed a hand on your stomach and grinned.

“By filling you with my child, of course,” Hal purred. 

Your eyes widened. “But you said you did not want a bastard child.”

“It’s not a bastard from you,” he explained. 

“Yes it is! I’m not a princess, a noble, Queen...I’m a whore!” you gasped. 

Hal’s face darkened. He slapped your thigh and you hissed from the pleasurable pain. “I thought I said not to call yourself that.”

“I’m sorry, Sire,” you whimpered.

“I do not care if you’re not royalty. You are the woman I love. I’m going to fuck you until you are certain to be pregnant. I shall bring you to the castle. Damn my father if he should not accept it. You will live a life of luxury there. I will make sure of it. No one can take you or the babe away from me,” Hal said, kissing your neck again. “Let me cum inside of your sweet cunt. Let me fill you up. Let me _breed_ you. It will only make you mine forever.”

“I want to be yours,” you whispered.

“You are,” Hal assured you.

“Even if I do not carry your child?”

Hal looked up at you and nodded, a small smile on his face. “Yes. Even if you do not carry my child. If you’re not ready for it -”

You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him in. “Hal, I am so ready for it.” You gave him a lust filled look as you rocked your cunt against his hard cock. “Breed me, Sire. Take me as you want me.”

“Good god, woman,” Hal growled as he shoved his cock into you.

“Hal! Yes!” you shouted as he began fucking you. It had been so long without his cock that you _almost_ forgot how huge he was. He filled you completely, his thrusts making you see stars. You grabbed the wool blanket with white knuckles as he pounded into you. Hal’s hand found your stomach and he pressed down on it.

“You will look so good with my child. You will grow round, your breasts will get heavy. I cannot wait to see it. And once you give me my first child, I will immediately put a second in you. You are mine and all of this cursed country shall know it,” he growled. “Fuck, I love you, my sweet.”

“I l-love you, my Prince,” you said through a moan. “Put your baby in me. Please. I want it. I want you to breed me.”

“Dirty little thing, you are,” Hal gritted out. His balls slapped against your cunt with every thrust, his eyes wild with need. You clamped around him and he cursed loudly. “That’s it. Squeeze my cock. Just like that. Good little sweet.”

“More, give me more,” you moaned.

“My, my, you really have missed me,” Hal snickered. He pulled out and flipped you onto all fours. He quickly sheathed himself back inside of you. You arched your back and lifted your ass higher. Hal groaned and slapped his hand down against your ass, leaving a large red handprint. “That’s better. Your skin looks _infinitely_ better with my marks on it.”

Hal continued to rain his hand down on your ass. His other hand found your hair and tugged it, giving him complete control of your body. He worked you magnificently. You wondered how you even managed to survive without him these past three weeks. Between his hard thrusts, his brutal grip, and his smacking hand, you were completely under his spell.

“Hal...Hal, I need...I need…” You grasped for the words, your head swimming with lust. You clenched around his cock again and Hal groaned, his thrusts picking up speed. It hurt having his hips slam against your sore ass with every thrust but it also felt so pleasurable that not walking in the morning was not even a concern. 

“It’s time,” Hal moaned. “Are you ready to bear my child?”

“Yes, Sire,” you said, pushing your ass higher. 

“My own personal breeding girl,” Hal laughed. His fingers found your clit and he rubbed circles over it. Your body stiffened as your climax quickly crawled upon you. “Cum. Cum and I shall gift you with my child.”

“Oh god, Hal!” you screamed as you came, the thought of bearing his child making your orgasm even harder. The clamping of your cunt quickly sent Hal into his own release. He shot his cum inside of you, holding you down on the hilt of his cock. You shuddered from his warmth, thrilled that you were finally feeling his cum inside of you. Hal was breathing heavily, sweat covering his body. 

“Good girl,” Hal whispered. He gathered you into his arms as he fell onto his side behind you. He kept his cock inside of you as he kissed the back of your neck. His hand was resting over your stomach softly. “You are mine. No one can change that - not the King, not all of England, not even God himself. I love you, and you are mine.”

“Yours,” you agreed, your eyes heavy. “Love you, Prince Hal.”

“Sleep, little one. We have much work to do,” Hal whispered, kissing your cheek. 

“Work?” you mumbled.

Hal chuckled softly. “Oh, yes. I must return to the castle within two days’ time. I intend to ensure you are sufficiently pregnant by then.”

With a lazy smile, you purposefully clenched your cunt around Hal’s cock still inside of you. He moaned your name as he thrusted once.

“Sleep can wait. I think we should get started on such a daunting task early,” you giggled.

Hal laughed and held you closer, burying his head in your shoulder. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, my Prince.”

“But I am home now. I am here to stay. I’m not going anywhere. Not without you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
